Starlight Kiss
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Among the strange but beautiful landscape of stars and planets things go a little differently for Kai and Tyson. KaiTyson


AN: I decided to write some of the one shot's I had outlines for. You know, to get my creative juices flowing. This one's short, but cute. I must warn you though, it's quite fluffy. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Beyblade. But it's on my Christmas wish list. (Looks hopeful)

**Starlight Kiss**

Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing grey violet orbs. Where...?

Last he remembered he was in the middle of a battle. An extraordinary battle against one who meant more to him than anyone knew. It was very clear to him that he was no longer in that stadium however.

Before his eyes lay a vast landscape of stars and planets, a glittering canopy of light and color. It was magnificent; the planets were so close it looked like you could touch them. But though it was an amazing sight, he barely spared it a glance. Instead, he looked around for something.

Ah, there he is.

Slowly sitting up, for his body felt somewhat heavy, he gazed fondly down at the still figure before him. Tyson...

Everything he had done in the last months, everything he had endured and gone through were all for this boy here. To prove himself to him. To show, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was worthy. A worthy opponent, a worthy friend, a worthy partner. A worthy love.

He felt a small smile cross his face as he watched dark eyes open. He was awake. He continued to gaze at him, saying nothing, just looking as the younger boy took in there surroundings. He watched as the younger blader noticed the planets and stars, the dreamlike landscape that they had found themselves in. He watched as a look of awe crossed his features. He watched as he began search for something, something specific.

Then there eyes met. It was like electricity. It always was.

There was something about this place, this time. It made Kai feel like anything could happen. That for once, he could be himself, show his feelings. So he did.

Tyson's eyes widened slightly at the smile on Kai's face, before an answering smile appeared on his own.

Kai decided to break the silence. "Hello," he said, his voice low, quiet.

"Hi." Tyson's reply was just as soft, but with a breathy quality to it.

Without really thinking, Kai leaned over Tyson, placing his left hand on the other side of the smaller boy to keep his balance.

The blue haired boy blinked, looking up at him innocently, big brown eyes warm and bright. Kai felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at him. _So Lovely._

Kai didn't realize what he was doing until those eyes, which were steadily getting closer, widened. But by then it was too late. Nothing could make him pull back now.

When Kai kissed Tyson, it was slow and soft and sweeter than anything that either of them had ever imagined. Kai felt his brain overload on sensation at the first taste of his love's delicate lips. But the best part? Tyson kissed him back.

If the landscape had been surreal, this kiss was beyond belief. It wasn't perfect, nothing was. Neither of them had kissed before, so it was understandable. But despite its imperfection, Kai felt it was beyond perfect. It was exactly what he had been wishing for.

Pulling back a little, the older boy looked down. Below him, slightly dazed eyes opened, immediately focusing in on him. Cheeks lightly flushed a becoming pink, eyes half lidded, lips full and just kissed; Kai felt he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Kai?" The one word carried a wealth of questions. "You...?" But that one only had one.

Kai laughed a little, before nodding and giving Tyson a quick kiss. He didn't need to say anything, Tyson understood. In this dream place among the stars, words weren't really necessary.

Tyson's POV

Tyson felt a jolt go through him. Blinking, he looked around. He was... back in the stadium? Wait, wasn't he just…? With Kai…? Or was that all a dream? Looking over at the other blader, he tried to look for clues that Kai had experienced it as well. That what had happened in that world of starlight was real, and not just something his mind had conjured to ease the aching of his heart.

But Kai let nothing show, his face completely impassive like always. Tyson gave a mental, sad grin. Of course it was a dream. No way would that ever happen.

Looking around, Tyson for the first time realized something. He had won. And man was the crowd loud! Were they always this loud? Strange, he didn't remember hearing them before now.

Looking back at Kai, Tyson saw something he hadn't been expecting. Kai was looking back at him with the strangest look on his face. _What? Why is he looking at me like that?_

_It was a dream...wasn't it?_

Kai's POV

Kai knew immediately when they returned to the 'real' world. But he didn't care. His attention was solely focused on Tyson. Tyson, who was looking at him with a searching expression before looking away. He hid it quickly, but Kai had seen it; the flash of hurt that had crossed his face.

He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Tyson sad. Did he think...?

Tyson was looking at him again. But now, he was tilting his head in confusion, as if asking what? It was so cute. Making up his mind, Kai stalked up to the younger boy. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't hear when the crowd went silent.

Stopping a mere foot away from his secret love, he paused. Studying the face that he knew better than his own, he stayed silent, waiting. For what, he didn't know. A sign maybe, a cue from Tyson.

And then Tyson did it. He gave a tentative smile. It was small, and sweet, and so unsure that Kai felt his heart melt.

That smile spurred Kai to action.

Reaching up, he gently took Tyson's face into his hands. Stroking a soft cheek with the pad of his thump, he took a moment to look into the warm brown eyes that owned his soul. Then he leaned down and kissed him. In front of everyone.

Needless to say, it was one shocked stadium that afternoon. No one knew quite what to do. It was dead silent until...

"Go Kai! Whooo!" Max was grinning like a madman. It was about time!

Rei just shook his head, a small smile on his face as he held up an unconscious Kenny. It seems he had fainted from shock. Dizzy, however was currently joining in Max's exuberant yelling. She was such a fan girl.

Hilary for once, had absolutely nothing to say. In fact, she seemed speechless.

Tala, on the other hand, had a knowing smirk on his face.

And Daichi, well, he had already run out of the stadium with his hands over his eyes. Faint yelling could be heard in the background. Something like "My eyes!" and "Gross!"

Yeah.

Back to the couple.

Kai slowly released Tyson, one hand brushing dark bangs out of his eyes before completely falling away. He didn't move back however.

"Kai?"

Smirking Kai spoke, his voice low, "Don't tell me you forgot already?"

Tyson blinked once, twice. "You mean it wasn't a dream?" He couldn't mask the hope in his voice.

He didn't need to.

Kai's eyes softened as he smiled gently. Slowly, he shook his head.

Tyson's eyes lit up before he gave a laugh of pure happiness and threw himself into the taller boy's arms; burying his face in Kai's neck. Kai smiled as he wrapped strong arms tightly around his waist; holding the younger boy close to his heart.

As they embraced among the rubble that was once a bey dish, they were oblivious to the commotion going on around them. For, not for the first time, they were the only two people in the world.

The End

AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked. All comments, questions, and praise are welcomed. (Especially praise) ;)

Wing


End file.
